3x12 - Die französische Versuchung - TRANSKRIPT
DAS CUPCAKE-FENSTER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline stehen am Fenster und wollen einen Kunden bedienen. Als Max sieht, dass der Mann auf einem Einrad fährt schließt sie schnell das Fenster. KUNDE: Guten Abend, Ladies. MAX: Nein! CAROLINE: Max, was machst du denn? MAX: Diese Nachbarschaft ist zwar ein Zirkus, aber unser Fenster wird zur Freakshow. CAROLINE: Max, ich glaub die bärtige Lady ist nicht mit Absicht so rumgelaufen. Das lag an der Menopause. MAX: Der Kerl kann sich keinen Cupcake leisten. Nicht mal zwei Räder. Caroline öffnet das Fenster erneut. CAROLINE: Hi! Was hätten Sie gern? KUNDE: Einen mit Vanille. CAROLINE: Das wären vier Dollar. KUNDE: Nun ja, Madam. Ich vergüte Sie mit einem Gedicht. MAX: Er bezahlt mit einem Gedicht, Madam. KUNDE: Ich weine. Schatten überall Ich war ein kleines Kind Ich war ein kleines Kind. CAROLINE: Spuck ihn aus! Hey, du magst Gedichte?! Rosen sind rot, Veilchen sind blau. Such dir 'n Job. MAX: Und 'n zweites Rad. Caroline schließt das Fenster wieder. CAROLINE: Das fühlt sich gut an. Langsam versteh' ich dich. MAX: Freu dich auf deinen ersten Faust-Gesicht-Kontakt. Das haut so richtig rein. VORSPANN DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max bedient Deke, der an der Theke sitzt. MAX: Willkommen im Williamsburg Diner. Wer hat uns empfohlen? Die Rattenvereinigung? DEKE: Okay, Max. Gehen wir's an. Weißt du schon, was du als nächste Hausarbeit in der Schule einreichen willst? MAX: Ich verschlafe, schlag dich zusammen und reich deine ein. DEKE: In meinem genialen Hirn sehe ich klebrige Schokobällchen. Dekes große Schokobälle. MAX: Wir reden über Desserts und nicht über den Inhalt deiner Unterhosen. DEKE: Ich wollte unbedingt Brownies machen, nur hab' ich dummerweise alle Zutaten geraucht. CAROLINE: Oh, mein Gott! Ratet wer mir wieder geschrieben hat. DEKE: Etwa Halle Berry? Mir schreibt sie auch schmutzige SMS. Das gierige Ding... MAX: Fahr zur Hölle, Halle. Du flatterhaftes Früchtchen. CAROLINE: Oh, hi Deke. Seit wann bist du hier? Du bist überall. Du bist in der Konditorschule, du bist am Telefon und redest mit Max über die Konditorschule und ... jetzt sitzt du hier und erzählst von deinen Sexfantasien mit einem allseits beliebten Filmstar. Du bist wie... DEKE: Wer? Denzel Washington gefangen in Channing Tatums Körper? Das höre ich oft. CAROLINE: Jedenfalls, Max... Nicolas hat mir zum vierten mal 'ne Nachricht außerhalb der Schule geschickt. Diesmal gab's sogar 'n Video. Hier. Caroline zeigt ihr Handy und spielt das Video ab. NICOLAS: Dann löffelst du das Fett aus der Pfanne, Caroline. CAROLINE: Er macht mit halbnacktem Oberkörper Frühstück! Was hat das zu bedeuten?! MAX: Das er keine angst vor Fettspritzern hat? CAROLINE: Er flirtet doch total mit mir, oder? DEKE: Total. Chef Nicolas ist scharf auf dich. Er trägt immer zwei Schürzen, wenn er in deiner Nähe ist. Du verstehst... CAROLINE: Deke... das ist hier 'n Privatgespräch zwischen besten Freundinnen und das heißt, du bist raus. MAX: Darf ich bitte auch raus. CAROLINE: Und da Chef Nicolas euer Lehrer ist und ich an der Schule arbeite, wäre es toll, wenn das unter uns Dreien bleiben könnte. OLEG: Uns Vieren. Hab's über deine Schulter gesehen. Allerdings kommt es nicht an mein unterkörperfreies Hackbratenvideo ran. Hackbraten! Abholen! HAN: Okay, okay, Max. Genug gefaulenzt, jetzt wird kredenzt. MAX: Ich kann Ihnen auch den Hintern verhauen und nebenbei kauen. DEKE: Max, sollen wir ihm helfen seine Mom zu finden? HAN: Oh nein, jetzt gibt's zwei von ihnen. Wie die Gremlins. Los kommen Sie schon. Das ist ein Diner, kein Hausaufgabenzimmer. Sie arbeiten hier. MAX: Ich nenne es "Tod auf Raten". Aber arbeiten ist auch ein gutes Wort dafür. DEKE: Reden wir einfach morgen weiter bei ein paar Drinks. Ich geb' dir einen mit ganz viel Eiweiß aus... du verstehst? MAX: Du willst mich mit Hilfe von 'nem Eiweißschock rumkriegen? DEKE: So, ich hab' mein Wasser aufgegessen also steh' ich auf und geh' durch die Tür. (zu Earl) Hi, ich bin Deke. Max, mach's gut. EARL: Oh, er ist dein Freund? Für 'n Moment dacht' ich, er wär der Sohn aus meiner Liason mit Linds Evans. Max geht zu Caroline in die Küche. Caroline sieht auf ihr Handy. MAX: Du bist hier drin ohne zu arbeiten? Wieso tust du's ohne mich? CAROLINE: Ich schreib' grad noch mit Nicolas... dem gierigen Ding. Er fragt ob wir uns morgen nach dem Abendessen auf 'n Drink treffen. Nach dem Essen... Du weißt was das bedeutet? MAX: Er denkt, er muß dich nicht einladen, denn du machst auch so die Beine breit. CAROLINE: Nach dem Essen bedeutet Sex-Date. Oder wie die Franzosen sagen "Un Date de Sex." Deswegen musst du mich auch unbedingt begleiten. Ich hab' sonst keine Chance ihm zu widerstehen, wenn du nicht da bist. MAX: Ich versteh's nicht. Vielleicht weil er mich noch nie mit 'nem Messer bedroht hat, aber auf mich wirkt er total steif. CAROLINE: Ja... Steif ist genau das, was mich interessiert. MAX: Ich wollte Deke bei seiner Hausarbeit helfen. Du kannst mit uns abhängen. CAROLINE: Toll, mit Deke. Die Muppets haben mich schon immer genervt! Besser als nichts, weil es wird mich ablenken. Wenn Nicolas mich ansieht, dann will irgendwas tief in mir drin gleich eine Beziehung haben, obwohl er noch garnicht tief in mir drin war. Du weißt, wovon ich rede... MAX: Ich verspür' tief in mir drin nur den Wunsch dir eine reinzuhauen. IN EINER BAR – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max, Caroline und Deke sitzen beisammen. DEKE: Ich dachte als Hausarbeit könnte ich was mit Schokolade und Eiercreme - CAROLINE: Ich hab' 'ne SMS gekriegt. "Ou es tu?" - wo bist du? und er schreibt "tu" und nicht "vous". Der Startschuß ist gefallen! MAX: Und wieso sitzt du dann noch hier? CAROLINE: Es ist nicht so leicht. Ich bin noch nicht soweit. DEKE: Oh, ist das Waxing nicht glatt gegangen? Das interessiert die Männer nicht. Also was mein Dessert angeht, hab' ich mich richtig ins Zeug gelegt und krass recherchiert. MAX: Du hast Desserts mit schmutzigen Namen gegoogelt? DEKE: Correcto. Es war schwer sich für einen zu entscheiden. Ich meine es gibt Nonnenfürze, Liebesknochen, besoffene Jungfern... MAX: Besoffene Jungfer. Das war der Spitzname meiner Mutter, als ich klein war. DEKE: Ich hab' noch weiter geforscht und das ist der Gewinner: Croquembouche. MAX: Keine Ahnung, was das ist. Aber es klingt wie eine Hure. CAROLINE: Das ist eine traditionelle französische Hochzeitstorte. Sie besteht aus Vanillewindbeuteln überzogen mit Karamell. Und das sagt euch jemand, der sich nicht als Konditor ausbilden lässt. DEKE: Oh, cool. Das wusst' ich bis jetzt nich'. CAROLINE: Vielleicht kann ich euch weiterhelfen. Nicolas liebt Apfel Tarte Tatin. MAX: Ta-ta-ta nein. CAROLINE: Eigentlich wollt' ich Ablenkung. Und jetzt fühl' ich mich wie in er High School, als ich versucht hab' mir bei den Rauchern den Respekt der Straße zu verdienen. MAX: Ich hing bei den reichen Spießern rum, wenn ich kein Geld für Kondome hatte. CAROLINE: Ich simse Nicolas. MAX: Was?! Er soll doch glauben du wärst nicht bereit für ein Rein-Raus-Danke-Madame- Moiselle. CAROLINE: Du hast recht, Max, ich sollte ihm nicht schreiben. Er schreibt schon wieder! Was macht schon ein Drink. DEKE: 18 Dollar? MAX: Echt jetzt? Schreib ihm. Wir brauchen einen Erwachsenen, der die Drinks bezahlt. CAROLINE: Ich sag' ihm, ich bin mit Freunden hier und er kann gern dazustoßen. Normale Menschen machen doch sowas, oder? Ich hab' vergessen wie es ist, unter Leuten zu sein. MAX: Oder überhaupt unter jemandem. CAROLINE: Soweit werde ich es nicht kommen lassen. Weil du das nämlich verhindern wirst. Ich geb' dir ein Signal dann sagst du, das wir gehen müssen. MAX: Was ist das Signal? Sein Penis in dir drin? CAROLINE: Nein, etwas früher. DEKE: Also... nur das Köpfchen? CAROLINE: Ich dachte an ein Zwinkern. Nicolas ist da. Caroline knutscht mit ihm herum und wird dabei von Max und Deke beobachtet. DEKE: Also... Croquembouche... MAX: Ich kann mich nicht unterhalten. Ich hoffe, seine Zunge hat 'n Gummi an. CAROLINE: (zu Max und Deke; rauchig) Hey... NICOLAS: Oh, fühlen Sie sich unwohl deswegen? MAX: Nein, nein, es ist nur so, meistens spul' ich am Vorspiel vorbei, wenn ich mir 'n Porno angucke. NICOLAS: Oh, alors... entspannen Sie sich. Wir haben nur etwas Spaß. MAX: Ja, aber Sie sind unser Lehrer. Und ihr Speichel bedeckt ihr halbes Gesicht. NICOLAS: Wir sind nicht in der Schule. Sehen Sie Mehl oder Eier? MAX: Wir hoffen, dass wir keine Eier sehen müssen. DEKE: Ich seh' die Kontur von einem Ei... NICOLAS: Versuchen Sie mich jetzt nicht als Lehrer zu sehen. CAROLINE: Ich lern' aber grad 'ne ganze Menge... Caroline und Nicolas knutschen weiter. DEKE: Weißt du, für jemanden der eigentlich keinen Sex wollte, hat sie Sex. MAX: Ich muss sofort hier raus. Zuletzt hab' ich mich so gefühlt, als Mom Sex mit meinem Abschlussballdate hatte, während ich die Limo fuhr. DEKE: Deine Mom scheint cool zu sein. Komm schon, geh nich'. Wir sind gerade erst gekommen. MAX: Tja, sie kommt definitiv gleich und das will ich nich' sehen. DEKE: Wir könnten auch knutschen. MAX: Du willst rumknutschen? Mit mir? DEKE: Nein. Ein Comedy rumknutschen. Du weißt schon... MAX: Wie soll eine Frau da nur widerstehen? DEKE: Komm schon, das wird total lustig. Lass meinen Mund den Panikraum für deine Zunge sein. Chef Nicolas kann einige Tipps brauchen. MAX: Er scheint wirklich mies zu sein. Na schön, wieso nicht. Vielleicht hören sie dann auf. Ich zähle bis drei. Eins, zwei... Gucken sie her? DEKE: Nein, er ist bei Runde drei angekommen. Ich bin dran... CAROLINE: Max? was treibt ihr da? MAX: (rauchig) ''Hey... CAROLINE: Er leckt dein Gesicht ab. NICOLAS: Lass sie in Ruhe. Deke scheint zu wissen, was er tut. DEKE: Respekt. MAX: Tja, ich hasse es mit dem Comedyknutschen aufzuhören, aber... Ich muss zu Yummy Donuts und werde versuchen mit einer Überdosis Zucker dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. ''Max steht auf, Caroline fängt wild an zu blinzeln. DEKE: Oh, warte, Max. Das Signal. MAX: Siehst du. Deshalb bin ich nicht mit Mädchen befreundet. (zu Caroline) ''Komm schon, wir müssen gehen, oder irgendwo sein oder irgendwie sowas. CAROLINE: Also... Also... wir müssen gehen. Wir seh'n uns. Au revoir. DEKE: Was geht ab? NICOLAS: Nicht viel. Es geht. Bei Ihnen? ''(sein Handy klingelt) ''Pardon, da muss ich rangehen. Das ist meine Frau. DEKE: Alter... '''DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN – TAG ' Max und Deke sitzen auf dem Gang und Essen. DEKE: Oh, ich hab' vergessen dir das zu sagen. Du bist echt mies im Knutschen. MAX: Ich hab' nie 'n Vater gehabt, der mir zeigt wie's geht. Hey, Big Mary. BIG MARY: Flurmittagessen. Ihr habt es so gut. Caroline tritt auf dem Aufzug. MAX: Hey, du. Das hätte dein Walk of Shame sein können, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre. Zwinkerchen. CAROLINE: Ja, das gestern abend ist mir etwas aus der Hand geglitten. MAX: Und da war ziemlich viel in deiner Hand. CAROLINE: Das stimmt doch garnicht, Max. Ich hab' womöglich drübergestreichelt um festzustellen wie europäisch er da unten ist. Gute Nachricht, er trägt kein schlaffes Baguette. Einer perfekten Märchenromanze steht also nichts mehr im Weg. MAX: Ja! Die Prinzessin und der Penis. CAROLINE: Wir sehen uns im Diner. Au revoir mes amis. '' (geht)'' DEKE: Ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du's ganz bestimmt nicht Caroline erzählen wirst. MAX: Wenn sie französisch spricht, hast du auch das Bedürfnis deinen Kopf gegen die Panzerglasscheibe zu schlagen? DEKE: Weißt du, es ist so... Er ist verheiratet. MAX: Er ist verheiratet!? Woher weißt du das. Er trägt keinen Ring und scheint innerlich nicht tot zu sein. DEKE: Seine Frau hat ihn angerufen, als ihr weg wart. MAX: Oh! Wieso tut er sowas?! DEKE: Er ist Franzose? MAX: Ohne es Caroline zu sagen. DEKE: Er ist Franzose. MAX: Was für ein Arsch! DEKE: Franzose! MAX: Ich muss es ihr sofort sagen. DEKE: Moment. Warte, Max. Tu mir einen Gefallen. Sag's ihr bitte erst, wenn ich die Note für mein Croquembouche hab'. Monsieur Ratatouille und ich stehen sowieso schon auf Kriegsfuß. MAX: Das ist scheiße. Er ist verheiratet. Und Caroline will unbedingt 'n Typen heiraten, der nicht verheiratet ist. Im Büro. Caroline arbeitet am Computer, Bebe kommt herein. CAROLINE: Bonjour Bebe! Ca va? BEBE: Oh, man. Sprachen sind nicht mein Ding. Liegt wohl daran, dass mich dreimal ein Auto überfahren hat. Nur so'n Tipp. Werden Sie je überfahren, bleiben Sie ja liegen. CAROLINE: Okay, wissen Sie was, ich hab' für Sie und mich Salat. Ein Mädchen Lunch. BEBE: Wow! Ich ess' sonst immer Erdnussbutter und Cracker im Dunkeln, aber ich hab' schon viel von Salat gehört und wollte schon oft einen essen. CAROLINE: Klar doch! Setzen Sie sich, essen Sie Salat. Sie und ich, ich und sie, wir sollten uns noch viel besser kennenlernen. Also, Bebe, erzählen Sie mir einfach alles über Nicolas. BEBE: Ah, er ist der Beste. Er hat das Herz und die Augen eines Hundes. CAROLINE: Toll. Und wissen Sie zufällig wo er gerade ist? BEBE: Er sagte, er hätte ein Luch Date. CAROLINE: Ein Date? Hat er das Wort Date benutzt oder haben nur Sie das Wort Date benutzt? Ich meine, er ist doch nicht dabei jemanden zu daten, oder? BEBE: Nein, wieso sollte er jemanden daten? CAROLINE: Genau. Wieso sollte er jemanden daten? BEBE: Ja, immerhin ist er verheiratet. CAROLINE: Verheiratet? BEBE: Wissen Sie, Salat schmeckt genau wie dieses Grünzeug. DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT ' ''Caroline kommt herein, Earl sitzt an seinem Platz. CAROLINE: Oh, man. Das glaubt ihr mir nie im Leben, Leute. MAX: Kim Kardashian ''will aufs College gehen? CAROLINE: Ich bitte dich, Max. Nein. Nicolas ist... halt dich gut fest... verheiratet. Ich fühl' mich so gedemütigt. Ich hab' einen verheirateten Mann geküsst. Erzähl' bloß niemandem davon, klar. SOPHIE: Okay, ich werd's keinem erzählen. HAN: Keinem was erzählen? SOPHIE: Caroline küsst verheiratete Männer, aber sagen Sie es ja nicht weiter. CAROLINE: Na schön, ich möchte klarstellen, dass ich das nicht gewusst hab'. Verheiratete Männer zu küssen war nie meine Absicht. Das ist weder Teil meiner Wunschtafel noch meiner Traumwelt. So ein Mensch bin ich nicht. MAX: Aber... Sie ist ein Mensch der Wunschtafel und Traumwelt sagt. Also verurteilen wir sie deshalb. HAN: Ich verurteile sie nicht. Ich war auch mit einer verheirateten Frau aus. Ich wusste nichts von ihrer Ehe, bis ihr Vater mit verprügelt hat. Lesbierinnen sind stark. SOPHIE: Hört zu, verheiratet oder nicht. Seid mal nicht so amerikanisch. Also in Polen geht das Ehegelübde so: "Nimmt du diese Frau - und vielleicht auch ein paar andere." CAROLINE: Da ich weder zu den Polen und noch nicht zu den Lesben gehöre, bin ich sehr bestürzt. Max, wieso stehst du eigentlich nur da und sagst nichts? MAX: Äh... hmhm... Ich wusst' es irgendwie. ''Max flüchtet in die Küche, Caroline folgt ihr. CAROLINE: Warte! Du hast irgendwie gewusst, dass er verheiratet ist? Du hast es irgendwie gewusst und mir irgendwie nicht gesagt. Irgendwie bist du keine Freundin. MAX: Ich hab' es gerade erst erfahren. CAROLINE: Und wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt? MAX: Das hatte ich vor, Deke wollte aber erst die Note für seine Torte haben und ich wollte nicht, dass du weinst. CAROLINE: Oh, du wolltest nicht, dass ich traurig bin. MAX: Nein, ich hab's für mich getan. Denn wenn du weinst, weinst du nicht nur einmal. Es ist so ein sechsfaches Weinen. Erst das Schockweinen, das stille Weinen, das hässliche Weinen, dann weinst du weil du weinst, dass Weinen nachdem du gesagt hast du weinst nicht mehr und das letzte Weinen ist wohl meine Schuld. CAROLINE: Tja, du irrst dich, Max. Ich werde nicht weinen. Dafür hab' ich mich viel zu wenig drauf eingelassen. Hin und wieder habe ich an eine gemeinsame Zukunft gedacht, aber das war auch alles. MAX: Oh und was ist das? CAROLINE: Mein Block. MAX: Ganz genau. Und jetzt pass auf, was hinten draufsteht. Caroline und Nicolas Saintcroix. Mr und Mrs Saintcroix. Caroline Saintcroix. CAROLINE: Das ist nur 'ne Spinnerei. Jedes Mädchen macht sowas. MAX: Du bist 40. 'DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN – TAG ' Max, Caroline und Deke kommen aus dem Aufzug. Deke und Max haben Kuchen dabei. DEKE: Oh man, ist das schwer. CAROLINE: Ich weiß und wie schwer. Ich muss damit klarkommen, dass ich Trockensex mit 'nem verheirateten Mann hatte. MAX: Nein, er meint, dass seine Torte schwer ist. Aber du trägst auch 'ne große Last. DEKE: Also, was sollen wir tun? Ihn zu Boden werfen, seinen Hintern versohlen? Ihn ins Gesicht treten? Oder nichts tun, damit wir nicht von der Schule fliegen. CAROLINE: Nein, ich erledige das mit Nicolas nachher. MAX: Ganz sicher? Ich wollte so gern mal einen Franzosen umbringen. Endlich wieder... CAROLINE: Danke, aber... Haltet euch raus, ich mach' das schon. Ich reiß ihm sowas von den Arsch auf. NICOLAS: Bonjour, Caroline. CAROLINE: Bonjour, Nicolas. Das war kein reißen, das war nich' mal 'n rupfen. BIG MARY: Hop, hop ihr zwei. Hier kommt die pure Versuchung. CAROLINE: Geht, na los beeilt euch. MAX: Und das ist sicher ein Croquembouche? Sieht aus wie 'n Kojotenpupubaum. Max und Deke gehen in das Klassenzimmer. Bebe kommt aus dem Büro. BEBE: Können Sie die Telefone übernehmen? Ich hab' 'ne Nachricht für Nicolas von seiner Frau. CAROLINE: Wissen Sie was, ich werd' sie ihm geben. Ich muss sowieso mit ihm reden. BEBE: Oh, beim nächsten Mädchen Lunch. Hatten Sie schonmal ein Sandwich? Ich würde gern eins probieren. Bebe geht. Caroline klopft an das Fenster zum Klassenzimmer. Big Mary zeigt auf sich. CAROLINE: Nicht du. (spricht mit sich selbst) Du machst das schon, du machst das schon. Du hast dich von 'nem Kennedy Cousin getrennt. Du schaffst das. NICOLAS: Caroline? Kann ich helfen? CAROLINE: Ich wollte dir nur kurz diese Nachricht hier überbringen. Von deiner Frau! Von deiner Frau! Juliette? NICOLAS: Ich kenne ihren Namen. CAROLINE: Du bist verheiratet! NICOLAS: Ja. Du hast eine Nachricht von meiner Frau. CAROLINE: Ich glaube hier liegt ein Sprachmissverständnis vor. Also damit das klar ist: es ist aus zwischen uns. NICOLAS: Wieso? CAROLINE: Wieso? Du bist verheiratet! NICOLAS: Ja, ich weiß das. Wieso? CAROLINE: Was meinst du mit wieso? Wieso weil du verheiratet bist. Vous est marie! Achtung. Ich habe die tu-Form absichtlich nicht gewählt, wir sind nämlich wieder beim förmlicheren vous. NICOLAS: Hörzu, Caroline. Meine Frau ist in Frankreich und wir haben eine Art Deal. CAROLINE: Tja, schön für dich. Aber das mit dem dealen ist noch nie gutgegangen. Und mir ist egal, was du und Juliette für 'n Arrangement habt. Es ist vorbei. (gibt ihm die Nachricht) Hier. NICOLAS: Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist. CAROLINE: Wirklich? NICOLAS: Eigentlich bist du immer süß, weißt du? Süß und sexy. Vom ersten Moment an, wollte ich nur meine Lippen auf deine legen. CAROLINE: Ach ja... NICOLAS: Ja. Caroline du bist eine kluge, sexy, deliziöse Frau und seit ich dich geküsst hab - Hast du was im Auge? Caroline blinzelt nervös und klopft erneut an die Scheibe. CAROLINE: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Du bist es nie! NICOLAS: Tut mir leid. Was ist los? MAX: Chef Nicolas, Sie müssen wieder reinkommen. Der Typ mit dem Nackentattoo will ihnen ein gekauftes Tiramisu andrehen. NICOLAS: Ist jedes Jahr dasselbe. Caroline. MAX: Geht's dir gut? Was hat er gesagt? CAROLINE: Er hat gesagt er ist verheiratet, es ist verwirrend und ich bin deliziös. MAX: Okay, verheiratet, verwirrend, deliziös. Du bist Mrs Deliziös Saintcroix. Es ist vorbei, oder? CAROLINE: Ja natürlich ist es aus. Genug Drama. Ich würde nie was mit 'nem verheirateten Mann anfangen. MAX: Ja, das ist mehr mein Ding. CAROLINE: Oh mein Gott, Max. mir ist gerade was klargeworden. Ich hab' auch mal gesagt, dass ich nie als Kellnerin arbeiten würde. MAX: Alter... '''CURRENT TOTAL $77.00 NEW TOTAL $220.00 Kategorie:Transkripte